Taking Risks
by TheDarkDaughterz
Summary: What if Katara didn't fall in love with Aang? What if Zuko and Katara were together? What if Zuko didn't really become the firelord, who will? Read this fanfict! please!
1. Chapter 1

Zuko was in his room getting ready for his coronation. He somehow felt good but in a bad way. He had mixed up feelings in short. While he was fixing his clothes a person knocked on his door.

"Hey, Oh so powerful Lord Zuko, you don't look so bad than I expected."

She gave out a quiet chuckle.

" Very funny, Katara. That was kind of you.", He said sarcastically. " Can you help me with this?", He asked.

"Yeah, sure.", Katara replied.

" You know, Mai won't be happy seeing you here inside this room with me. Alone.", Zuko said, threatening Katara. But had no idea who he's dealing with.

" Hmph. Aang is also not going to be happy when he sees his best frined flirting with his girlfriend.", Katara said, teasing him back.

" I'm not flirting with you!", Zuko protested.

"Yes you are! I can tell Zuko. Why did you come with me when I wanted to find my mom?"

" Because no one in the group would."

" I can always go alone."

Zuko remained silent.

" Why di you want me to go with you to get Azula?"

" LOOK , I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE!"

" YOU DID! BUT YOU CHOSE TO BE WITH ME, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ADMIT THAT YOU LIKE ME?"

" BECAUSE I DON'T!"

" God, you are so guilty", Katara said turning away, walking back to the door.

" WAIT!", Zuko said, pulling her.

" What?", Katara said. Now she was irritated.

_Why can't he just admit that he likes me? I mean…_ Katara's thought faded.

" I , one, don't like you, two, picked you to come with me because your water bending might come in handy.", Zuko said, letting go of her arm.

" Whatever. I'm going ot go get ready for the coronation. If you mind, I'll bee leaving… My Lord.", She said jokingly.

" Katar-"

But then, she was already gone.

_Zuko, she can't know, she just can't know. _Zuko thought to himself.

When Katara was walking back to her room, she noticed a figure waiting by the door of her room. It was Aang.

" Hey, you okay?"

" Yeah, I just went to Zuko's room to congratulate him. Why? Is something bothering you?"

" No. It' sjust that, umm…"

" Something you want to tell me?"

" NO! I-it's nothing…."

" Aang, something worrying you, isn't it?"

" Zuko."

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

" It's just that… You've been…. No, that's not it… Urghh! Why is it so hard to talk to you about this?!!?!"

Katara kept silent.

" Aang. Just say it."

" I love you, Katara, but I think I'm losing you to a fire nation freak!", Aang blurted out.

" So this is what it's all about. ' You loving me'?"

" I guess so."

" Hmph, well if you mind, I need ot go change for the coronation."

" Okay, bye Katara. I love you… Remember that…"

" I love you , too, Aang.", Katara replied as she headed for the door and shut it behind her.

_Katara, whatever happens, your life depends on it. He can't know, he can't know._


	2. Feelings

" Toph. Put. That. Down. NOW!", Sokka said

" Why? Why Boomerang Boy so scared of a f-ing SNAKE?", Toph said teasing Sokka.

" Because 1, that icky-slithering body is going to ruin my outfit. 2, if I get bitten, I'm blaming you. And 3, YOU HAVE NO IDEA IF THAT THING HAS VENOM OR NOT!", Sokka said, backing away from the snake in Toph's hands.

" He seems very kind and funny to me."

" Whatever, just keep that away from me!", Sokka said turning his back to Toph and started walking to the dorms. He opened the door to his room. Well, not exactly his room, but His and Katara's room, and finds Katara in a Lorguiose blue Halter dress with the Water Crest Gem in the center. Her dark brown hair was flowing down her back. Her blue eyes sparkled like precious stones.

" Wow. Zuko is so gonna fall.", Sokka blurted out.

" What?!?", Katara was in shock.

" Oh crap!!", Sokka covered his mouth and retreated for the door. " Nothing!"

" Sokka! Come back here! WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?!?!"

" I said ' Zuko is so gonna fall for you'!", Sokka confessed.

" Oh my God, I'm so dead.", Katara said as she gave a sigh and sat down on the couch.

" What? I get some bad news too, ya know! I know what's going around here especially when it is about my sister."

" You didn't get it from the gossip, Sokka." Katara said, sobbing.

" Yes, I did. How do you think I kn-."

" You read my journal!", Katara interrupted Sokka.

" No, I didn't! I don't even know where you keep it!", Sokka protested.

" Then how did you know?", Katara asked, tears still welling from her eyes. She knew he was hiding something from her.

" TELL. ME. NOW!", Katara was getting angry. Katara knew Sokka would tell her is she used her water bending so she started to gather the water form the flower vase and moved it towards Sokka. And Sokka backed away. He won't be able to escape.

" Are you going to tell me? Or will I make you spit it out?", Katara said, testing her brother.

" Okay, okay! I'll tell you. * Sigh * Zuko told me he has feelings for you. HAPPY?!?"

Katara was silent. Then she dropped to the ground, crying.

_I don't know what to do, now that he likes me. OH SHIT! I'm so screwed up! _She thought.

" Hey, Sis. You okay?", Sokka came to his sister's side and patted her on the shoulder. " Hey! It's going to be okay."

Katara looked up and stared at her brother. Like she wanted to tell him something through eye contact.

" OH MY GOD! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM, TOO?"

Katara just stared at him and finally said," Idon't know what to do. What happens if Aang finds out? And just 20 minutes ago, he told me how much he loved me. But from the start, I really had feelings for Zuko and- Agh! I just don't know what to do, Sokka!"

Sokka kept quiet for a few seconds then said, " You can always tell Aang what you really feel."

" Then, I'd hurt his feelings."

"No. Well, yes you would but it will just sting him a bit." Katara stared at her brother.

" Or, maybe a lot, but if you want to spend the rest of you life with Zuko, you're going to take chances. Now, you're going to have to clean your face and re-put your make-up if you want to knock em' dead, sis." Sokka got up and headed for the door.

" Thanks, that was A LOT of help.", Katara said sarcastically.


End file.
